


i swear to love you all my life

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s05e24 The Return of the Ring, F/M, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nervousness, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Blair chooses Dan.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	i swear to love you all my life

It was 9:30 P.M. and Blair still hadn’t arrived.

Dan was sitting at the bar in the Shepherd’s divorce party, drinking a champagne glass and trying to ignore both his growing nerves and Serena, who was sitting beside him, leaning against the bar in a position that almost made her breasts come out of her dress.

Dan wasn’t a fool, he knew exactly what Serena was doing. And it wasn’t working.

He remembered thinking, barely a year and a half ago, he would have given everything he owned to have Serena van der Wooden in his arms again. Oh, how the times had changed.

Now, unexpectedly for everyone and even more for him, his heart belonged to Blair Waldorf.

He looked around him, expecting to see her among the crowd, with no such luck. He looked at his watch again, impatience rising inside him when he realized it had only been two minutes since the last time he had checked.

"Dan," Serena said. “Do you remember what I told you at Blair and Louis’ wedding?”

_Oh, for God’s sake_ , Dan thought, turning towards her. “No offence, Serena, but I don’t feel the same way and, to be completely honest, I don’t want to discuss this right now.”

Pain flickered through her eyes for a second, before being replaced by fierce determination. “Is it about Blair? Because if it is, I can assure you that if she hasn’t arrived yet it’s because she’s back with Chuck.”

“You don’t know that,” Dan said, hoping she would understand by the tone of his voice that he wanted nothing more than to put an end to this conversation.

Serena frowned, as if Dan’s answer upset her. “Of course I know; it’s Blair we’re talking about. You know she’s always loved Chuck, and she always will.”

“Feelings change,” Dan replied, turning his back on her and finally, finally, concluding their exchange.

“Fine, if you think I’m wrong then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

Dan almost shrugged as an answer before deciding it wasn’t worth it. Let Serena think whatever she wanted, he didn’t care.

At that moment, a familiar face drew his attention.

Panic flooded him as Blair walked towards him, and all the fear and tension he had felt during the day made their triumphant return.

“Dan,” Blair said once she reached him. “Can we talk?”

Dan practically jumped out of his seat. “Yeah, of course.”

Blair took his hand and started guiding him to the dance floor, not without giving Serena a murderous look first. If Dan had thought that he had been mad at Serena, his anger clearly was nothing compared to Blair’s.

Once they reached the dance floor, Blair turned to him and intertwined her fingers on the nape of his neck, prompting him to place his palms on her lower back as they started moving to the song’s rhythm.

Despite his nerves, Dan decided to speak first. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to thank you, for not breaking up with me the second you saw the Gossip Girl blast. I know how painful it must have been to read it.”

"Yeah, it was.”

“And speaking of my diary,” Blair said, locking her brown eyes with his. “What I wrote there, I wrote it at the beginning of our relationship. At least the part where it said I was scared that I would never love someone as much as I loved Chuck. But I was right.”

Dan stilled.

“Not all loves are the same. I’ll never love you the same way I loved Chuck because you’re completely different people, and my relationship with the both of you is different as well.

“And in some way, I’m glad I won’t love you like that. What I felt for Chuck consumed me wholly. I ended up losing myself, like I told you a few weeks ago. I was so focused on him that I didn’t have the time, nor the will, to focus on myself. He was the center of my universe; everything spun around him. And that was wrong.

“Love shouldn’t be like that. I shouldn’t love someone so much that I start neglecting myself, and my needs and wants. I should love someone that truly cares about me and what’s good for me.” Her eyes shone bright as she said, “Someone like you.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Dan asked her, mouth agape.

"Yeah," Blair chuckled. "Dan Humphrey, I want to be with you."

For the first time in hours, his worries faded away as happiness invaded him. He smiled before remembering that she had written something else too. “What about the other thing you wrote? About you being scared of me telling you I loved you.”

She said with absolute certainty, “Just because I'm not ready to tell you that I love you yet doesn't mean that I never will be.”

"Blair Waldorf," he said, his smile getting bigger as he pressed her against him. "I want to be with you too."

She smiled. "I already knew that, silly."

"I know. I just wanted you to hear it again, because you deserve to hear how appreciated you are all the time."

Her eyes softened, and she cupped his face, uniting their lips in a sweet kiss. One that promised not to be the last.

After they split, she said, "I guess we have a vacation to plan."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
